


Don't Let Go

by BlackSister394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSister394/pseuds/BlackSister394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bellatrix expected it the least, her master called her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot back in 2013 and first posted it on fanfiction.net under the same username.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

** Don't let go **

  
As Bellatrix was woken by a cold wind coming from the open window, she found herself alone in the bedroom she usually shared with her husband.  
The room was filled with darkness which was only broken by a shine of moonlight from outside.  
Bellatrix shivered and stood up to close the window, but got captured by the beautiful image of the glooming full moon.  
Staring at it, her thoughts drifted to her lord and only love.  
After her breakout from Azkaban he wasn't even looking at her or asking for her opinion on his plans like he was used to do before that every changing Halloween night.  
She could remember wonderful moments she had shared with him. How he was holding her, stroking her hair and whispering sweet things into her ear, after they had spent a night together.  
But that was now almost fifteen years ago and she didn't even hope for such an experience again.  
“How can someone change so much?”, she asked herself, ”Did the many horcruxes do it to him or is he just disgusted by my now aged body?”  
As a single tear was rolling down her cheek, she felt a sudden pain running through her left forearm.  
Her master was calling her.  
She stared lightly confused at her hurting dark mark, wondering why he called for her in the middle of the night.  
Knowing her lord hated it to be kept waiting, she took a black coat over her nightgown and exited the room.  
Outside of Malfoy Manor, where she and a few other Deatheaters lived since their breakout, she apparated straight to the old Riddle Mansion and found herself standing between dozens of rotten gravestones.  
Something cold landed on her face and she recognized that it had just started to snow.  
Now noticing that she had forgotten to take on some shoes, she hurried to the big house in font of her.  
As she knocked on the door, it was Wormtail who opened her.  
“Bellatrix.”, he said with his slimy voice, “What the hell makes you disturbing my sleep?”  
She glanced at him. “I don't care whether I'm disturbing your sleep! Now get out of my way and let me in!”  
“Make me do it...”, he hissed.  
“Wormtail, do we let an awaited guest outside when it's that cold?”,the Dark Lord's voice came from the top of the stairs.  
“Of course not, my lord. Sorry...” Pettigrew looked to Bellatrix,.“Madame Lestrange, please come in.”, he said charmingly and gestured her to do so.  
Bellatrix entered and caught a glimpse of her master.  
“Get out of my sight, Wormtail! And you, Bellatrix, come upstairs.”, he murmured while he went into the room behind him.  
As Pettigrew disappeared obediently, Bellatrix climbed up the stairs and eyed up the room, in which she had followed her lord into.  
He stood next to the fireplace, in which a warming fire was burning, his back turning to her.  
“You called for me, master..” He turned around as she spoke and examined her bow in front of him, smiling at the sight of her naked feet.  
“Come closer Bella, you must feel a little cold.”, he said mockingly.  
She nodded and went straight to the fireplace, next to her master. Although she already felt warmer since she had heard the sound of her nickname coming from him.  
There was a long silence while the Dark Lord was only staring at her.  
After mere minutes of an uncomfortable feeling, Bellatrix broke the silence.  
“My lord...may I ask why you called for me?”  
“Do I need a reason to see you?”, he asked back.  
He then stroke her cheek with his long, icy fingers, making her shiver under his touch.  
He pulled her close. “My Bella..”, he whispered and befor she had time to interpret his actions, his lips crushed on hers.  
Surprised by his weird behaviour, she shrank back.  
As she looked into his eyes, a look of pure disbelief appeared on his face.  
“Is something wrong?”, he asked her calmly.  
Angered by his firm conviction that he could have her whenever he wanted, her held back emotions set free.  
“IS SOMETHING WRONG?!”, she shouted at him, “HOW CAN YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT TO KISS YOU AFTER HOW YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME SINCE MY BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN?! YOU'RE JUST IGNORING ME AND TREATING ME LIKE THE FILTHIEST MUDBLOOD IN FRONT OF THE OTHERS! I THOUGHT YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE!”  
Realizing at whom she was shouting at, she pulled a hand upon her mouth, shocked about herself. “I'm sorry...”, she said her eyes full of tears and fear, “I don't know what came over me...”  
As she looked at her master, she expected him to be angry, ready to torture her for what she just had said. But to her surprise, she saw a painful look on his face.  
“You thought I don't want you anymore?”, he asked.  
She just nodded, not daring to say another word.  
He stepped closer again, took a strand of her hair in his hand and twirled it.  
Bellatrix found herself staring into the Dark Lord's eyes which were now full of love like they used to be ages ago.  
Her tears slowly started to dry while she was looking at him.  
“How could you ever think that?”, he whispered, a light smile on his lips.  
“But why did you behave like that?”, Bellatrix asked, trying to understand.  
“Bella, I was afraid of my feelings for you. But I'm not able to hold them back anymore...”  
Now, a smile appeared on her face as well as he leaned into her once again and kissed her.  
And this time, she didn't let go.

 


End file.
